${\dfrac{5}{3} \div 7 =} $
Draw ${\dfrac{5}{3}}$. Divide ${\dfrac{5}{3}}$ into $7$ rows. Each of the ${7}$ rows is $\dfrac{5}{21}$ of a whole. We can also use the image to see that ${\dfrac{5}{3}} \div 7$ is the same as $\dfrac{1}{7} \text{ of }{ \dfrac{5}{3}}$. $\dfrac{1}{7} \text{ of } {\dfrac{5}{3}} = \dfrac{1}{7} \times {\dfrac{5}{3}}$ $\dfrac{1}{7} \times {\dfrac{5}{3}}=$ $\dfrac{1\times{5}}{7\times{3}}=\dfrac{5}{21}$ $\dfrac{5}{3} \div 7 = \dfrac{5}{21}$